<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in a painting by sabakunoKirari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871454">Love in a painting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoKirari/pseuds/sabakunoKirari'>sabakunoKirari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, First Love, M/M, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragic Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, sasuke is a little insane, they are painters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoKirari/pseuds/sabakunoKirari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke vive la vida que siempre soñó, pero a un muy alto costo.</p><p>«Todo este dinero no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo. No puedo reemplazarte con un millón de anillos. Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí, porque ahora estoy pagando el precio.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in a painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este escrito es inspirado en la canción The one that got away, y es el primero que decido publicar. A quien lo lea, espero le guste.</p><p>N/A: Aunque se hace mención breve al SasuSaku, esta historia es SasuNaru en su totalidad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke sintió la frialdad de aquellas cuatro paredes que llamaba hogar golpearle como una fría brisa al momento de quitarse su abrigo, dejándolo en alguna de las superficies de la sala. Especialmente hoy, su espíritu se sentía derrotado.</p><p> </p><p><strong>─¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la galería? </strong>─Cuestionó su mujer desde la inmensa mesa del comedor al oír sus pasos. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke liberó aire de los pulmones con respiración pausada y espesa, caminando a pasos rectos hasta la ubicación de su esposa. Un trecho largo de varios metros los separaba aún; ninguno manifestó el deseo de acercarse más al otro. Sasuke estaba cansado, no quería hacer movimientos innecesarios. Sakura no despegaba la mirada del fiel portátil que la acompañaba a todos lados de no ser estrictamente necesario. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>─Estuvo bien. Gracias a Sai la exposición de hoy siguió su curso satisfactoriamente.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>─Eso me alegra. </strong>─Dijo ella sin hacer una sola mueca, con los dedos tecleando furiosamente contra el ordenador y sus pupilas siguiendo el movimiento de letras en el monitor. <strong> ─Deberías acostarte, suenas agotado.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke asintió, a sabiendas de que ella ni estaba brindándole alguna otra atención, tampoco le importó. Subió las escaleras de su lujosa residencia construida en estilo mediterráneo, no había ruido alguno más que el de las suelas de sus zapatos siguiéndole. Se siente tan enfermo. </p><p>Tenía treinta y tres años, era un empresario exitoso dueño de una galería con renombre que recientemente firmó negociaciones con el Louvré. Se había hecho de una esposa igual de magnífica que él; con una buena posición social acomodada en la clase alta de familias neoyorquinas. Sakura era una mujer correcta, heredera de la mayor firma de abogados en Manhattan. Ella era como él; Inteligente, calculadora, trajeada, atlética y sobresaliente. Se acoplado bien en un matrimonio decente. ¿Por qué se percibía entonces tan vacío? </p><p>Entró a la habitación y se sentó entre los edredones perfumados de la cama que compartía con su esposa. Sus dedos se crisparon contra el material del pantalón de vestir azul oscuro que cubría sus piernas; la caricia de sus lacios cabellos negros rozándole la mejilla le hacían más consciente de la soledad en su corazón.</p><p>Hacerse esa pregunta era estúpido, él ya conocía la respuesta. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Dejaría todo esto, si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo. </strong>─Su voz salió como un susurro, de repente sus dedos se movían sin control; trémulos, en dirección a la manga izquierda de su camiseta. Con prisa deslizó la tela y descubrió el reverso de su muñeca. </p><p> </p><p>Allí grabado en su piel, Sasuke vislumbró la cicatriz de lo que alguna vez intentó ser el tatuaje de una media luna. Las yemas de sus dígitos acariciaron la piel mal curada sobre los vestigios de tinta. Sus pálidos nudillos pronto fueron bañados en diminutas gotas saladas que derramaron sus ojos.</p><p>Lo extrañaba cada día. Cada noche. <em>Él</em> se había incrustado en su ser como un trozo de cristal alojado en la carne viva de sus órganos sin ser despojado, y había dejado una herida mal sanada en su vida. ¿Pero cómo podía dejarlo ir? ¿Cómo? Si el color de sus ojos lo perseguía en el cielo cada mañana cuando abría los ojos y al cerrarlos lo veía también en sus sueños; de pie en el puerto de un inmenso mar, esperando por él. </p><p> </p><p>. . . Años antes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>─¡Basta, Naruto! Esto es una pésima maldita idea, ¡duele!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El joven rubio trinó su voz en una cantarina risa, antes de besar la boca que emitió las palabras. Sasuke suspiró dejándose sobornar por la caricia afable de esos labios dulces, incluso se halló sosteniendo la nuca contraria para prolongar el exquisito toque de bocas. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Cállate, idiota. Es una bonita idea, ¡y no hay nada más romántico que hacerlo nosotros mismos! </strong>─Murmuró el rubio contra los labios de su exasperada pareja para luego continuar con su labor, que consistía en enterrar una gran aguja rústica embebida en tinta en el dorso de la muñeca de Sasuke, que seguía quejándose. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Nada más corriente que tatuajes combinados. </strong>─Habló con fingido desdén Sasuke, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa mientras miraba el círculo en la mano de su pareja, que simbolizaba el sol. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Anda, tú y yo somos de todo menos corrientes. </strong>─El ojiazul elevó de nuevo su cabeza repleta de cabellos tan relucientes como una moneda de oro, provocando que sus labios se encontrasen una y otra vez con los de Sasuke. <strong>─Además, estos son especiales. Somos nosotros más allá de nuestros cuerpos, ¿lo ves? </strong></p><p> </p><p>La luna y el sol, esos eran los principales temas en las pinturas del bohemio hombre con el que Sasuke compartía su vida. Y ese era Naruto Uzumaki, un pintor parisino de su misma edad. Ambos muchachos de diecinueve años y apasionados artistas que vagaban por todo París en busca de una oportunidad. Ninguno tenía otra cosa que no fueron recuerdos vanos de su antigua vida miserable, sin alguna posesión material más que lo poco que pudo conseguir con lo que su arte les permitía, hasta ahora. </p><p>Tenían un piso diminuto que daba al callejón de un tugurio del viejo barrio renacentista. Estaba atestado de frascos con óleos, caballetes y lienzos incompletos adheridos a las paredes enmohecidas, también un pequeño futón en el que ambos cabían a gusto sobre el suelo cubierto con periódicos llenos de huellas y memorias impresos en ellos. Por ejemplo: por allí, en la esquina cerca de su austera cocina, había una mancha que había dejado Naruto un día al intentar comida japonesa. Del otro lado, cerca de la mesa de café, se podía apreciar la silueta de sus espaldas impregnadas de pintura cuando hicieron el amor allí luego de vender su cuadro más caro. </p><p> </p><p>Ese era su refugio del mundo exterior, y allí, en medio de personas acogedoras cuatro paredes, Sasuke se sintió tan a gusto como si estuviese en los aposentos de Alejandro Magno. Estaba consciente de que debía augurar algo mejor para su futuro, pero estaba bien en ese sitio; con el constante goteo de la tubería oxidada de la cocina, el compresor del refrigerador apagándose por las madrugadas y su Naruto encorvado frente a un lienzo, con la boca tintada de pigmentos mientras pintaba murmurando canciones de David Bowie. </p><p>Ellos vivían así, creando memorias en el día a día y dejando las incertidumbre para el mañana. Eran jóvenes y estaban a la deriva, pero poseían la riqueza de tenerse el uno al otro. De haber conocido un día en una pequeña reunión de amigos con su misma suerte hacia ya cuatro años. De mirar a la misma dirección. </p><p> </p><p>Su rubio de manos inquietas y ojos índigo, parlanchín como ningún otro y con el mejor repertorio musical que Sasuke jamás había escuchado. La pintura que él había vendido, en secreto, a un muy elevado precio, había sido un retrato que había hecho de Naruto en pos de una promesa hecha a él durante una borrachera en las calles de La Île de la Cité. Había mentido diciendo que no había podido terminar el cuadro, mas todavía guardaba celosamente el dinero tras elucubrar en qué invertirlo que pudiese ser de beneficio para su musa.</p><p>Sasuke habría dado todo porque sus vidas permaneciesen así, por aspirar la colonia natural de Naruto al despertar a su lado en las mañanas. En olor a sol de su cabello y sus ronquidos mañaneros, sus jugarretas pícaras o las risas celestiales. Pero no todo era perfecto siempre, no podía dulcificar todas sus carencias por más que así lo quisiera. <br/>Tampoco podía negar que la aflicción de Naruto era más gris y oscura que el de cualquier otra persona, pues al ser una persona que irradiaba casi cada día la más hermosa y dulce alegría, cuando venían los días de penumbra, su angustia se hacia demasiado notoria al asentarse sobre sus hombros. Era letal e inoculable. Tanto que, los periodos azules de Naruto hacían temer a Sasuke que la sanidad mental de su pareja podría estarse deteriorando cada día más en silencio.</p><p>Naruto una mejor una vida para ambos, y al fracasar en cada intento, se cerraba en sí mismo. Esa era casi siempre la causa de su agonía. </p><p>Los últimos días que vivieron juntos y Sasuke recuerda con un sabor agridulce bajo su paladar, son aquellos en los que apenas subsistían con el dinero de las que él vendía. Ninguna de las obras de Naruto estaba siendo lo suficientemente buena, y eso lo sentir como un inútil por no poder contribuir siquiera a los gastos, pero en ese momento estaba sumergido en un bloqueo. Estaba tan lleno de ideas, atiborrado de nuevos estilos que podrían trascender en el arte, pero eran tantos amontonándose en su cabeza que al final terminaban en nada. Llevaba así aproximadamente tres semanas, y en ese mismo instante las yemas de sus dedos picaban contra la madera del pincel fino que sostenía entre ellos. Su espalda dolía luego de haber resistido dos horas en la misma posición, y todo lo que había conseguido eran un par de garabatos sobre la incolora superficie del próximo cuadro. ¿En qué pretendía convertir esas líneas? </p><p>Naruto bufó por quinta vez, molesto. Frotó sus dedos violentamente contra sus hebras doradas, manchándolas de pintura ocre. No se podía concentrar. La gente hablaba muy alto en la acera de enfrente, y había un gato en el tejado de la casona contigua haciendo ruidos molestos. No, así no podía hacer nada, mucho menos con Sasuke caminando de aquí para allá con la maldita música tan alta, ¿es que acaso no veía que intentaba trabajar? ¡Y estaba hablando entre dientes para colmo! </p><p> </p><p><strong>─¿Quieres bajar el volumen a esa porquería? Intento hacer algo. </strong>─Espetó Naruto por fin, en dirección a un desconcertado Sasuke, que lo miró de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p><strong>─¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? Está un volumen normal. Nunca te ha molestado que yo trabaje así. </strong>─Replicó Sasuke, algo molesto por las repentinas acusatorias de su pareja, mientras ponía en remojo los pinceles que acababa de utilizar. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se alejó y contempló la pintura fresca secándose en su obra recién acabada. Ignoró la mirada punzante de su novio, o más bien prescindió de ella mientras frotaba su frente con su antebrazo deshaciéndose del sudor. Estaba agotado, pero había valido la pena. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Claro, como tú ya terminaste, no me consideras a mí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te subieron los humos? Seguro es eso, no quieres que yo haga algo mejor que lo tuyo e intentas sabotearme. </strong><br/>─Esto último Naruto lo murmuró, colocándose el utensilio entre los dientes mientras buscaba con los dedos una pieza de carbón. Pero Sasuke lo oyó y detuvo la música. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>─¿Cómo demonios vas a decir eso de mí? ¡Nunca en la vida te haría algo parecido! ¿Me tratas de cabrón solo por tu jodida amargura? ¡Que tu trabajo sea una mierda últimamente no es mi maldita culpa!  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Al momento en que sus labios se separaron para pronunciar la última palabra y su lengua colisionó con sus incisivos al proferir esa maldición, Sasuke supo que se había equivocado. Era bien sabido por él que su pareja estaba sometido bajo el estrés de ser lo suficientemente bueno en un campo en el que todo se ganaba con uñas y dientes. Incluso tras una noche de haber consentido su cuerpo con besos, Naruto vertió sus lágrimas contra el cuello de Sasuke, relatándole entre hipidos sus inseguridades. Selló su confidencia con un beso sobre el lugar en el que ahora su pulso latía con violencia, y luego le había entregado su cuerpo a Sasuke por tercera vez esa noche.</p><p>Y ahora él se había envilecido utilizando aquellos miedos en algo tan trivial como una pelea. Era algo deleznable e injustificable. </p><p> </p><p><strong>─Naruto, perdóname, me ...</strong> ─Las palabras de Sasuke fueron cortadas abruptamente por joven la rapidez con la que el rubio se colocó de pie, con un frasco de acrílicos en la mano. A Sasuke se le detuvo el corazón al ver el mar que lo atormentaría el resto de su vida manifestarse por medio de lágrimas en aquellos ojos índigos.</p><p> </p><p><strong>─¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi trabajo? Mi arte soy yo, Sasuke. ¡Estás diciéndome que no valgo para una mierda! </strong>─Naruto gritó en respuesta, totalmente encolerizado. Arrojó lo que tenía en su palma al suelo provocando un sonido estridente del vidrio al impactar contra el suelo. </p><p> </p><p>Las lágrimas de Naruto eran una mezcolanza de sus frustraciones, del dolor que le provocó el sentirse traicionado y tonto al descubrir lo que su pareja pensaba de él. Había sido tan ingenuo desnudándose en más de un sentido para una persona que acababa de burlarse de sus inseguridades en su propio rostro. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>─No, amor. No estaba pensando, te juro que yo ...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>─Me voy. </strong>─Zanjó el rubio sin dejar a Sasuke otro terminar su oración. Ubicó su chaqueta en el piso y salió del minúsculo cuarto. Había conocido a Sasuke sin tener un mísero objeto de valor, podía iniciar así mismo otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se había quedado pasmado, y solo pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó el motor del auto de Naruto rugir al alejarse. Corrió tras él tanto como pudo, pero no lo alcanzó. Sus pies ardían al cortado con vidrios de botellas quebradas sobre el pavimento, pero no lloraba ello, sino por el miedo de que su musa no regresara. De que el sol no volviese a salir nunca más para él. </p><p>Y en ese momento, Sasuke no supo que sus vaticinios dejaron de ser eso para convertirse en algo real que arrastraría durante el resto de su estadía en la tierra, y que carcomería su despojo mortal. Eso sería luego de perder a su sol.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto había emprendido viaje en una carretera frecuentada al salir de los barrios bajos de París a otros sectores más prósperos. Era una vía larga y vacía, que él recorría airado con sus pensamientos ofuscando su mente. Sin embargo, en algún momento, una de sus manos abandonó el volante y tocó el asiento del copiloto para descansar allí, su tacto encontró entonces el cuaderno de dibujos de Sasuke. Con la eficacia de una anestesia repentina, ese objeto lo frenar a un costado de la carretera y contemplar aquello que su amante había convertido en un recolector de memorias de ellos dos desde el día en que se conocieron. Estaba repleto de fotografías, bocetos y anotaciones de cosas que Sasuke deseaba hacer; también había listas de compras escritas con la caligrafía de Naruto, anexos de periódicos en los que cualquiera de ellos dos era mencionado y algunas otras cosas insignificantes como envolturas de regalos que Naruto le había dado, escondidos entre las páginas. Cosas tontas que eran valiosas para él. El ojiazul leyó atento entre la tinta aquellos planes que su pareja había confiado a las páginas del diario, tan serios como un sonaría un plan de vida o la sentencia de una herencia millonaria. Todo un futuro planificado para ambos, con tanto amor redactado hacia él. Tanta admiración por su trabajo. tan serios como un sonaría un plan de vida o la sentencia de una herencia millonaria. Todo un futuro planificado para ambos, con tanto amor redactado hacia él. Tanta admiración por su trabajo. tan serios como un sonaría un plan de vida o la sentencia de una herencia millonaria. Todo un futuro planificado para ambos, con tanto amor redactado hacia él. Tanta admiración por su trabajo.</p><p>¿Cómo había podido pensar tan mal de Sasuke? Era un idiota.</p><p>Naruto se disponía a dar la vuelta al carril para volver a casa, pero por haber estado tan dentro de sus pensamientos, no logró ver que otro vehículo se dirigía hacia él con una velocidad inaudita a la que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Las luces del auto lo cegaron, y lo único y último que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro en busca de una inesperada protección, que no le fue dada. </p><p>Hasta el último latido de su corazón y el mínimo vestigio de consciencia que tuvo, cada sentir fue dedicado a su luna. Todo de él había sido para Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>. . . Presente. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke apretó con fuerza su muñeca, cubriéndola de la mirada de aquellos espectros invisibles que arrastraba consigo. Eso había sido una argolla para él, ese tatuaje era una promesa de que Naruto y él volverían a verse en algún lugar. Un día; un cuándo, en otra vida. Y estás felices. </p><p>Ya no podía ahogar más su llanto, ni secar la lágrimas que destilaban con violencia desde sus mejillas hasta su ropa. Sakura a veces lo oía, y se limitaba a darle el espacio que Sasuke necesita. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer ella por él? Nada más que oírlo hablar en sueños, pronunciando un nombre que no era el de ella. Alguna vez su marido le comento acerca de ese frecuente sueño en el que veía a un amigo de pie en un puerto frente al mar, llamándole con alegría mientras estaba a punto de zambullirse al agua, invitándolo con él. Por esa razón ella limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando veía a Sasuke llorar dormido, en silencio. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke había continuado existiendo en agradecimiento a su amor, que incluso le había dado un nuevo comienzo. El dinero de ese retrato guardado y las pinturas que ante la trágica muerte de un joven artista en ascenso cobraron un inmenso valor, el lugar dado esa oportunidad tras la que ellos corrían. Gracias a Naruto logró todo lo que en algún momento no fue más que una quimera lejana en medio del sueño adolescente en el que vivió junto al que sabía, era el amor de cada una de sus vidas. Mas para él, no era más que errar sin saborear la aventura del vigor pleno que en su mente se había extinguido ese mismo día, esa noche en la que Naruto murió.</p><p>Solo recorría un largo camino esperando el momento en que por fin pudiera alcanzar a Naruto frente al mar. </p><p>Sasuke se mantenía cuerdo visitando constantemente el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente, y él podría jurar que más de una vez atesoró frente a él la figura de un joven Naruto de pie a un lado en la carretera, con su acostumbrada camiseta naranja manchada de pintura perpetua y las marca del arrastre de los pinceles manchando la zona junto a sus labios. Ahora Sasuke era varios centímetros más alto, su faz no lucía jovial como hace años, mas sus facciones con madurado en forma agraciada. A su lado, Naruto parecía tan frágil como un vespertino rayo de sol, en su eterna forma adolescente. Le sonreía, y siempre le decía una única cosa, que había continuado impulsando a Sasuke a través de los años.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>─No apresures nuestro encuentro. Solo sigue viviendo, Sasuke. Sigue viviendo.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Y luego permanecían silencio, uno infinito en el que Naruto tomaba su mano y permanecía junto a él, mirando la tardía puesta de sol.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>